Waiting for You
by Unsugar
Summary: He knew the truth, yet he ignored it he went crazy because of that. PhanxAl. Taken from the prompt '2 Delusion' from the 12fics community.


**Title:** Waiting for You  
**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko  
**Set + Theme: **# 2 + # 2 delusion  
**Fandom: **Marchen Awakens Romance  
**Pairing (platonic or romantic)/Character/Threesome: **Phantom x Alviss (Romantic)  
**Rating:** PG-13, for insane character.  
**Genre(s):** Drama/Angst/Tragedy  
**Warning(s):** My first, real try on a tragic fic. If you are not into characters going insane and being suicidal, I suggest you avoid it.  
**Word Count: **2,444 words  
**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Alviss, Phantom or Marchen Awakens Romance. And never will.  
**Summary:** He knew the truth, yet he ignored it; he went crazy because of that. [PhanxAl

o-o-o-o-o-o

His world was crumbling. He knew that _that_ person was out there, but he could not reach him. His own so-called friends had locked him in this dark, lonely room, preventing him from reaching the one he loved the most.

They said it was for his own good, but he never trusted them. He could not trust them anymore. Not after they did all these to him.

Phantom was waiting for him outside there, but Alviss still could not find any way of reaching that man.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"How is he?" a strong but low voice asked, black eyes straying into the door of a room to his left. He knew who was inside, and he knew about the condition of the one inside the room even without asking, but he had to ask. It hurt the old man to see him like this; suffering all alone in that room.

It hurt everyone in their circle of comrades to see the once strong-willed, determined youth had turned out to be like this.

Pink, weary eyes looked up at him and sighed; the first gesture he received from the pink-haired sorceress was enough to answer his question. But it was her words that hurt the most.

"He's alive, if that what you want to know, but he's not responding. Each time someone came to give him his food or to talk to him, he will just ignore them and just looking outside the window, as if waiting for something."

"Did he ever try to run?"

"A few times. But when he realized we are not letting him go, he ignores everyone. But…" her sentence was cut off by a small sobbing. The man rushed to her side, trying to lead her to a seat nearby, but she declined and continued. "He asked me once, after a few days of ignorance, if we found any satisfaction in doing this to him. Locking him inside."

"But we did this to help him!"

"I told him exactly that. And you knew what he said?" Dorothy looked up at Alan, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"… What did he say?"

"He said that we're doing nothing for him by not letting him meeting Phantom, who he was sure was waiting for him outside. Instead, he… he could no longer think of us as friends."

Alan felt as if he himself would break down hearing that statement. The young warrior; the proud Alviss they had known for so long has gone, leaving only his feelings towards Phantom behind.

o-o-o-o-o-o

How long has he been trapped in this room? He had lost count of how many days after a couple of weeks, realizing that there was no chance for them to let him go; to let him go to Phantom.

It was ironic how they wanted him to be happy, but at the same time depriving him from his source of happiness.

He had asked Dorothy if trapping him inside was doing pleasure to them, and she had insisted that they were only helping him. Yeah, right! As if he would ever trust her! How trapping him here, away from the outside world, away from Phantom, could help him was beyond his own imagination.

Of course, he had also asked himself why Phantom was not here yet; to save him. He was trapped in Kaldea, Phantom's hometown. Of course the silver-haired Knight knew his way around here, right?

Then, why was he not here yet? He must have known that Alviss was suffering alone, waiting for him, right?

In the end, Alviss fell asleep thinking Phantom must have left Kaldea for so long that he had forgotten the route to reach him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"They're still keeping him in Kaldea?" the young farmer looked up from the vegetables he had planted earlier turning towards the older man standing behind him. "But why? I thought he's fine now."

The blond just shrugged. "Yes, he's fine now. Physically, that is."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"They thought it was for the best to keep him there," the other man answered, looking anywhere but the former warrior in front of him. "They took his ÄRMs from him as well, just to make sure he won't do anything that can hurt himself."

"… Why would he go that far?" Jack continued to ask, his voice lower than usual. It was still unbelievable to find out the youth so full of determination would fall down like this.

"I was shocked too, when I was told that by Dorothy. He's not on the verge of committing suicide yet, but he keep believing that Phantom will eventually come to save him," Nanashi said, still looking around.

Up in Jack's house, he saw Jack's mother and Pano stood at the door, and gave the two women a silent nod in greeting. He knew the older woman did not actually understand what was happening, but the other woman knew; thus stopping her from interfering. She knew this was something they had to settle among themselves. And how glad he was for that.

Turning back to Jack, he continued, "Well, I better be off now. I'm just here to tell you that news."

"… Is he really that important?"

"What is it, Jack?"

"Is Phantom really that important to Alviss that he did all these suffering to himself?"

Nanashi found out that somehow, he could not answer the question.

o-o-o-o-o-o

He was going crazy!!

He could no longer guess how long he had been sitting in this room, and by the looks of it they would not release him anytime soon.

He had started to feel hopeless. His friends were not letting him off, and Phantom was still not here. He began to wonder if he was actually important to that man just as that man was important to him.

That day, Alviss ended up crying, something he had never done since he was trapped in that room all by himself.

He wanted to see his beloved so bad, but it seemed to him that Phantom did not want to see him at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"NO!!! Stop it! You will only hurt him more! Please, STOP!!"

The blond stopped walking, turning his head angrily to face the witch who had her hands on his shoulders.

"Hurt him? No, I won't. But I will wake him up from this stupid delusion of his!"

"You're not going to help him like this!"

"Then, what else can? You've tried to talk to him; Nanashi-san did; Alan-san did. Why, even Snow-hime came here to talk to him! Apart from locking him in that room, what else can you do to make him realise?"

Dorothy turned to look at the side, her face fell. She knew very well that locking Alviss away was not a good way to help the blunette youth. But still… "It takes time, Rolan."

Rolan's angered face softened at this. He understood that Dorothy and the rest of the MÄR team wanted only to help Alviss. But… "Time? How long does he need to take the fact that Phantom's gone? Two years? Ten years? He doesn't have that long, Dorothy. If you just do that, who knows what he will do next."

"… Why are you so concern about him, Rolan? You're his rival, someone who once fought to get Phantom's attention from him. Why are you helping him now?"

Rolan turned away from Dorothy, facing the figure on the bed. The way the pair of blue orbs glaring fearfully at him still managed to unnerve him, even at the owner's current state. It was the same blue eyes that were looking at him during the last War a few years ago, silently pleading him to change. The owner was currently curling into a ball, in the blanket provided in the room. Alviss was scared, he knew that, but not of him, but of what Rolan had just screamed to him.

He could not answer the witch's question, even though he knew the answer. Was he really ready to tell her what he really thought of everything? Was he really agree to admit, even to himself, what he had told himself these last few months? He knew, by telling Dorothy how he felt, he would be admitting that…

"It really hurts to see him like this, that's all."

"What? What do you mean…?"

"He was strong, so strong that it scares me. When I fought him in that Battle of ours, his will was so strong, so… unchangeable that I knew I'll crumble under the pressure. Even when he was under Phantom's control, he still stood strong. He firmly believed that it was his right to be at Phantom's side and he fought strongly for that. Even when he was on the point of dying, he remained strong; for his friends' sake. He did not want to let his friends' hopes down. I've always look up at him because of that."

It was at this point Dorothy realized that Rolan's shoulders was shaking, not out anger, but because he was crying. A few crystal-coloured tears trailed down his cheeks, reaching the floor by his feet. Even while trying to control his tears, Rolan continued.

"Seeing him like this scared me the most. How could someone so strong go down like this? This bad? It was as if the strong, confident Alviss was no longer here. It just hurts to see like this. It hurts to see how emotions could make someone as strong as Alviss went down like this."

_'And it hurts for me to admit that, it was the emotions that Alviss once had that had changed me in the first place…'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

He looked outside through the bar-sealed window, staring at nothing but the greying sky. He did not want to think about anything, but his mind kept on reverting to what had happened the day before.

The incident when Rolan, who he remembered as someone who wanted to get Phantom's attention, came to visit him.

_"Get a grip, Alviss! This is not you! Can't you see that your friends are suffering because of you?"_

What did Rolan mean by this is not him? If it's true, then where was the real him? And what did he mean by saying that his friends were suffering?

_"You knew it all along! You just had to admit to yourself, Alviss! He won't be coming for you. Phantom won't be coming for you, you know that!"_

Admit what? Why was Phantom not coming for him? Did he know the answer all along? Did Rolan know the answer too? His friends too? Did all of them know the answer why Phantom was not coming?

_"Alviss, just wake up already! He's not coming for you, and never will. He's gone, Phantom's DEAD!!!"_

No… no, it could not be. But, he knew it was the truth: Phantom was dead. He knew, even when Phantom was an immortal, he was dead now. And the one who killed him was Alviss himself. That was what he could not admit to.

The tower that held Alviss shook when a scream came out from the lone room at the top of it. The loud, full of despair scream could be heard through the whole island of Kaldea as Alviss came to admit about the reality of everything.

He had come to realise that Phantom had gone, forever. And screaming was the only way Alviss knew that could help him to admit it openly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Snow looked into the room, only to see there was only Dorothy inside. "Eh? Where is he? And by the way, hi Dorothy."

"It's been a while, Snow. He's not here. He went out with Rolan earlier this morning," the pink-haired witch smiled. Snow was the third visitor today searching for the former resident of the room, the first two being Nanashi and Jack.

It was obvious that Snow was surprised with that fact. The last time she went to visit Alviss he was so quiet that she had thought he had died on the bed, being so still. "Is it really alright to let him out?"

"Oh, he's fine. It was hard to calm him down, though, when he first admitted that Phantom had really dead. He had realized it earlier, but the fact that it was him who killed that guy was the one that made him went crazy like that."

Noticing the look of uneasiness on the Restava's princess, Dorothy walked to her and put her hand on her small shoulder. "It's okay now, Snow. What we must do now is to trust him to do what is best for him."

Smiling, the young Princess looked up to her aunt, "Yes, and we all know Alviss always knows what best for him and the people around him."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're ready now, Alviss?"

The dark-haired youth looked up to his blond companion from where he was kneeling in front of a tombstone. "Just a few minutes more, if that's alright with you Rolan."

The other smiled, "Of course, take your time."

As Rolan walked away, Alviss remained kneeling in front of the tombstone. Slowly, he brushed his fingers on top of it, as if trying to brush the dust on it.

"Isn't it kind of weird; I'm the one who left you here those years ago, yet I forgot that and keep on believing that you're still alive."

Tears trailed down the young warrior's cheeks as he remembered about what had happened that day. He almost dying, he hesitating in killing Phantom, Phantom pulling him to himself for Alviss to kill him and lastly…

"You knew you would die, yet you kept on smiling, as if to encourage me to live. Even after you died, you were still smiling. I'm sorry for disappointing you with what happened these last few months. You wanted me to keep looking towards the future, but I looked back to the past and got myself trapped in it."

Standing up, Alviss turned and said his last words, "I hope you won't mind, but I decided to continue with what I have wanted to do since six years ago: to protect MÄR Heaven. I'll always remember you, for you are always alive in my heart."

With that, Alviss walked away towards Rolan, who was still waiting for him; waiting for him to continue his future as one of the MÄR Heaven's loyal protectors. Just like his other friends who were not currently with him, but would always with him in his heart.

Just like Phantom, who would always remained in his heart as the person he loved the most.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Urgh, this was the result of me trying to destroy the hideous alien in my brain called writer's block. I was not happy with this piece of writing, and I've been trying to change bit by bit of it. So, what do you think?

Hate or love me for torturing Alviss? 

Do read and review, thanks.

F.o.I


End file.
